halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Halloween Horror Nights Media Event
The Halloween Horror Nights Media Event is a media event where guests could eat and drink, but mostly they watch a presentation about the present Halloween Horror Nights haunted houses, scarezones, and live shows. This event only happens on opening day. They started putting scareactors in it since 2017. Scareactors 2017 * Bloody Face (American Horror Story: Volume 2) * The Grady Twins (The Shining) * Pigman Henchman (SAW: The Games of Jigsaw) * Deadite Kelly (Ash Vs. Evil Dead) * Deadite Lacey (Ash Vs. Evil Dead) * The Bride in Black (The Horrors of Blumhouse) * Vampires x2 (Hive) * Skeletal Scarecrow (Scarecrow: The Reaping) * Pig Scarecrow (Scarecrow: The Reaping) * Scarlett (Dead Waters) * Voodoo Doll Man (Dead Waters) * Succubus (The Fallen) * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * George Washington (The Purge) * Lady Liberty (The Purge) * Alien Soldiers (Invasion!) * Alien Scientists (Invasion!) * Deer Head Skeleton (Festival of the Deadliest) * Skeleton (Festival of the Deadliest) * Brandon the Clown (Clownsaws) * Ron the Clown (Clownsaws) 2018 * Vampire Dude (Vamp '85: New Year's Eve) * Female Vampire Goth (Vamp '85: New Year's Eve) * Chomps (Twisted Tradition) * Evil Vampire Boy (Twisted Tradition) * Scarecrows x2 (The Harvest) * Broken Ballerina (Revenge of Chucky) * Evil Teddy Bear (Revenge of Chucky) * Jumbo the Clown (Killer Klowns From Outer Space) * Zombies x2 (Dead Exposure: Patient Zero) * Swamp Yeti (Slaughter Sinema) * Devil Dogs (Slaughter Sinema) * The Wicked Witch of the West (Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After) * King's Men (Scary Tales: Deadly Ever After) * Bush Monster (Seeds of Extinction) * Plant Monster (Seeds of Extinction) * Carnival Game Maniacs x2 (Carnival Graveyard: Rust in Pieces) * Sam (Trick 'r Treat) * Baby Face Killer (The Horrors of Blumhouse) * Michael Myers (Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers) * Hazmat Men x2 (Stranger Things) * Eleven (Stranger Things) 2019 * Glowing Chainsaw Maniac (Anarch-Cade) * Lady Shaman (Vikings Undead) * Dr. Plasmare (Vanity Ball) * Amanda (Vanity Ball) * Metal Skeleton (Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe) * Zombie Clown (Zombieland Double Tap) * Miner Creature (Depths of Fear) * Angus Strickler (Graveyard Games) * Captain Spaulding (House of 1000 Corpses) * Nightingale (Nightingales: Blood Pit) * Canadian Camper (Yeti: Terror of the Yukon) * Yeti (Yeti: Terror of the Yukon) * Shorty the Clown (Killer Klowns From Outer Space) * Pluto (Us) * Frankenstein's Monster (Universal Monsters) * The Bride of Frankenstein (Universal Monsters) * Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters) * Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) * Winston Zeddemore (Ghostbusters) * Eleven (Stranger Things) * Jim Hopper (Stranger Things) Pictures HHN 27 Media (American Horror Story).png HHN 27 Media (The Shining).jpg HHN Media 27 (SAW).png HHN 27 Media (Ash Vs. Evil Dead).jpg HHN 27 Media (The Horrors Of BlumHouse).png HHN 27 Media (HIVE).png HHN 27 Media (Scarecrow- The Reaping).png HHN 27 Media (Dead Waters).jpg HHN 27 Media (The Fallen).png HHN 27 Media (Trick 'r Treat).jpg HHN 27 Media (The Purge).png HHN 27 Media (Invasion!).png HHN 27 Media (Festival of the Deadliest).png HHN 28 Media (Revenge Of Chucky).png HHN 28 Media (Killer Klowns From Outer Space).png HHN 28 Media (Slaughter Sinema).png HHN 28 Media (Scary Tales Deadly Ever After).png HHN 28 Media (Trick 'R Treat).png HHN 28 Media (The Horrors of BlumHouse).png HHN 28 Media (Poltergeist).png HHN 28 Media (Halloween 4).png HHN 28 Media (Stranger Things).png HHN 29 Media (Anarch-Cade).png HHN 29 Media (Vikings Undead).png HHN 29 Media (Vanity Ball).png HHN 29 Media (Rob Zombie HellBilly Deluxe).png HHN 29 Media (Zombieland).png HHN 29 Media (Depths of Fear).png HHN 29 Media (Graveyard Games).png HHN 29 Media (Nightingales Blood Pit).png HHN 29 Media (Yeti Terror of the Yukon).png HHN 29 Media (House of 1000 Corpses).png HHN 29 Media (Killer Klowns From Outer Space).png HHN 29 Media (Us).png HHN 29 Media (Universal Monsters).png HHN 29 Media (GhostBusters).png HHN 29 Media (Stranger Things).png Deadite Kelly and Deadite Lacey.png Swamp Zombie and Voodoo Doll.png Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando events Category:Halloween Horror Nights 21 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 22 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 23 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 24 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 27 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:Halloween Horror Nights 29